When Angels Meet Devils
by Cosplayergirl1995
Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her? This is my first Fanfict, so please go easy on me.
1. Falling Through The Door

_**When Angels Meet Devils**_

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her? This is my first Fanfict, so please go easy on me.( Note: The ages of the characters are as followed: Lock-18, Shock-19, Barrel-17, Jack and Sally- 38 and 36, Trevor- 19, and Elle-17.)

Falling through the Door

Lock's P.O.V

"Lock! You idiot! We're going to be late for the party! Are you coming or not?" The shrill voice of Shock floated up the stairs of the clubhouse along with the sound of shoes tapping against the wooden floors. Lock sighed softly and poked his head out of his room, frowning down the stairs at his two roommates, Shock and Barrel. Tonight was the annual Halloween Town party, and they were running late. Sitting on his bed, Lock stared up at the ceiling. Their clubhouse had been remodeled a few years back to accommodate their growing selves. It now had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a basement (Mr. Oogie Boogie's old room), and a parlor. It was a nice house, and they all liked living there.

"Lock! Don't make me come up there!" Sitting up, Lock got out of bed and went down the stairs before leaning against the banister. He frowned at his friends as he looked them over. Shock was in a knee length purple dress with black lace around the wrist length sleeves, hemline, and low neckline. A pair of black stockings covered her slender legs, purple boots with high heels went around her ankles, and a pointy purple hat sat atop her black hair. She was very pretty, having filled out and developed nicely over the years. Barrel, having lost all his baby fat, stood beside her with his arm around her small waist. He was a bit taller than her, dressed in the same skeleton costume as he always was. Their masks from childhood were long gone. Barrel chose to go with his face painted to look like a skeleton's, and Shock had on a black velvet mask with purple sequins over her eyes.

"I'm. Not. Going. I told you that a thousand times, Shock. I don't want to go tonight. It's the same every year, and I refuse to go where I'll feel like the third wheel." Lock narrowed his eyes at his friends as they sighed before turning. They walked out the door after waving good bye and headed towards town. That left Lock all alone to do whatever he wanted. Only problem was, what was he to do?

Elle's P.O.V

"Elle! Don't you dare walk away from me!" The shouts of an angry boy followed the girl as she headed out the front door. She slammed it shut behind her as she hopped down the pink stairs and onto the sidewalk, running at full speed. People watched as a girl with long golden hair, cerulean blue eyes, and beautiful white wings ran by. Not far behind her was a boy, a few inches taller than the girl with glowing green eyes and big white wings. He looked furious as he chased the girl down. Finally, he caught her, gripping her tightly by her fragile wrist. As the boy turned the girl to face him, she struggled to get away.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack. The girl fell from the boy's grasp and to the ground, clutching her swollen cheek as the boy began to pound his fists into her fragile body, not caring who saw. Soon, but not soon enough in her opinion, the police arrived and dragged him away. The boy, Trevor, cursed at her as she fled the scene, sobbing.

When her eyes were clear of tears and she could see where she was, she found herself in the middle of a circle of trees with different doors on them. Each door was shaped different, and they all looked beautiful. But one door in particular drew her attention. It was a door with a big orange pumpkin on it with a big smile and black eyes. Reaching out for the knob, she carefully opened it before peering inside. Before she could shut the door, she fell into the darkness, screaming. She passed out before she hit the ground.

Finally, she woke up and looked around. She wasn't in the forest . Nor was she in Valentine City. No, she was in a place that was dark and frightening, almost like a nightmare. Looking around for a sign to tell her where she was, she saw a small wooden sign that said Halloween Town. Looking behind her, Elle began walking towards the town as if drawn to it, not knowing what kind of world she'd stumbled into.

**Well? What did you think? **

**Please Read and Review, but please don't flame. I don't own any of the characters from the story except Trevor and Elle. **


	2. Welcome to Halloweentown!

**_When Angels Meet Devils_**

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her?

**_Welcome To Halloween Town_!**

Elle's P.O.V

Elle wandered to the gates of the town that she had stumbled across and hesitantly crept inside. Her ears perked up when she heard music and laughter. As if of its own volition (I have no idea if I spelled that right) her body began to move towards the sounds. But when she arrived, she felt as if she had stepped straight into a nightmare. Creatures of all kinds were dancing, laughing, and talking to one another. Vampires, witches, and other things that she thought only existed in scary stories. When she started to back up, Elle felt herself bump into someone. Turning, she looked up and saw two couples. One was of a skeleton man in a black suit with a pretty ragdoll at his side, and the other was of a boy about her age dressed as a skeleton and a girl in a beautiful witch's costume. Putting a hand to her mouth to muffle her screams of terror, she fled the party as everyone looked after her, wondering who she was and why she was so freaked out.

Both couples looked at each other then frowned a bit. The skeleton man and ragdoll turned and followed the frightened little angel towards the forest. The other couple just shrugged before joining the party. She wasn't their concern, so why worry?

As she ran, Elle ended up at a large clubhouse in the trees and stopped. Staring up at it, she contemplated on hiding there, but almost told herself to find another place. However, when she heard someone calling out to her, she ran inside the clubhouse and hid. Little did she know was that someone was still in that clubhouse.

Lock's P.O.V

"Ugh! I've been sitting here for almost an hour, and I have nothing to do." Lock stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom with his hands behind his head, frowning a bit. But when he heard a noise, he frowned more. Sitting up, he climbed out of bed quietly and slowly opened the door. Creeping out of his room, he peered down to the first floor, catching a glimpse of white feathers. White feathers? That was strange.

Deciding to go find out who was in his house, he went downstairs to follow the sight of white. But when he heard the door, he turned and went to answer it. Standing on the front steps was none other that Jack, the Pumpkin King, and Sally, his beautiful rag doll girlfriend. They looked worried as the glanced at him.

"Lock, did you see a young girl with blonde hair and white angel wings? She stumbled into the town party and got very afraid. We want to make sure that she's alright." Sally spoke with a tender voice, like that of a mother. Thinking back to the flash of white, Lock figured out it was the angel girl. Glancing at the Pumpkin King and his lady, he shook his head.

"Sorry Jack, Sally, I haven't seen a girl like that. But if I do, I'll let you know." They smiled and nodded before turning away to go look some place else for the girl. Lock quietly shut the door when they were out of sight before turning towards the hallway where he'd last seen the flash of white. Taking a step towards it, he took a deep breath before calling out to the frightened girl.

"You can come out now, they're gone. I'm not going to hurt you, little angel." Lock stayed in his spot, determined to let her know that he wouldn't harm her in the least. He was actually feeling a bit concerned for her himself. When he heard one of the floor boards creak, he looked up and saw the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen before. She was fair skinned with waist length golden hair, eyes the color of the rare blue moon, and was at least several inches shorter than him. She wore only a thin white dress that had several tears in it, revealing her curvy form beneath it. A set of delicate white wings protruded from her back decorated with pure white feathers.

Lock was awestruck at her beauty, but when the shock of her magnificence wore off a bit, he saw that she was injured. Her dress was stained with blood, her right eye was swollen, and there were numerous bruises on her pale skin. Her body swayed with what he could only guess was weariness. Then, she fell. Lock rushed forward and caught her in his arms so she didn't hit the floor. He brushed her hair from her face and carried her up the stairs to his room to rest.

Once she was tucked in, he took a seat by the bed and sighed. He wanted something interesting to happen, and well, it had. No longer was he bored, he was in the presence of a battered angel that wasn't from his world. Now all he wanted to do was unravel her secrets.

**That's the end of Chapter 2! Please RXR! I do not own any characters from the Nightmare before Christmas other than Elle and Trevor! No flames please!**


	3. Introductions

_**When Angels Meet Devils**_

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her?

_**Introductions**_

Elle's P.O.V

Pain and terror wracked through Elle's body as she slowly came up from a hazy fog that clouded her mind. She became instantly aware that she wasn't in her bed at home. Fear filled her instantly, but then she realized that someone was holding her hand and that she felt a curious warmth in her chest. Lifting her lashes, she looked up at the dark wood ceiling then turned her head to the side. Instantly, she caught sight of a boy around her age sitting by the bed, holding her hand. His head was resting on the edge of the bed, almost as if he'd fallen asleep watching over her. The thought made Elle smile.

Sitting up, Elle glanced around the bedroom she was in. It was dark wood all around, with a single window that over looked a forbidding looking forest. Taking her eyes off the room, she glanced down back at the boy that had been by her side the entire night. Now that she was more awake, she could see that he was very handsome. His hair had almost a purplish tint to it and the bangs curled up into two points, almost like devil horns. He wore a red t-shirt, black jeans, and red and black tennis shoes. Biting her lower lip, Elle lifted the hand he wasn't holding and timidly touched his hair. It was silky and soft to the touch.

Right as she began running her fingers through his hair, the boy came awake. He sat up, and Elle found her staring into eyes that were glowing a deep gold color. His pupils were red almost, not black. She found herself entranced by his stare, almost as if he'd frozen her entire body with just one look. As if he were amused by her silence, the boy smiled at her, revealing sharp teeth. He reached out and brushed her hair back from her face, making her flush with embarrassment. That made him smile even more.

"My name is Lock. What is your name, little angel?" Even his voice made Elle blush. It was husky and deep, but had such a warmth in it that it made her feel safe. Elle was so caught up in the sound of his voice, that she didn't even hear his question at all. He nudged her gently, and she snapped out of her thoughts before glancing at him.

"What was it you said? I was a bit lost in thought." She gave him a sheepish smile before biting her lower lip. It wasn't a complete lie. She'd heard him say his name was Lock, but after that, she'd kind of phased out listening to the sound of his voice.

He just smiled at her and repeated himself. "What's your name, little angel?" He didn't sound annoyed that she hadn't heard him completely. In fact, he looked almost amused by her little moment. She gave him another sheepish smile before speaking.

"My name is Elle."

Lock's P.O.V

"My name is Elle." Those had to be some of the sweetest sounding words that had ever filled his ears. Lock took the time to examine his new guest fully. She was beautiful up close, but that wasn't what he was looking at. He was more concerned with the bruises and marks on this tawny haired beauty. As if sensing his stare, Elle pulled the sheets up over her shoulders and neck, hiding most of the marks. But she couldn't hide the ugly black eye. Back when he was younger, he would have congratulated the person who made such a dark and perfect mark.

Reaching out, Lock tenderly touched the mark, causing Elle to shrink back and whimper with pain. That made him frown. Who could have done such a thing to someone as beautiful as her? What could she have done to piss someone off that badly? Questions whirled around in his head as his curiosity grew more and more. He didn't even notice that Elle said something. Glancing up at her, he blinked. "What did you say, Elle?" She frowned at him.

"I said, please stop staring at my marks. I know they're unsightly, but please stop staring. You're making me uncomfortable." Instantly, Lock felt bad for staring at her, but he still wanted to know what had hurt her. Taking a deep breath, Lock looked deep into Elle's eyes and held onto her hand in a firm grip.

"I want you to tell me who hurt you, Elle. It's driving me crazy trying to think of who could hurt you." Even as he said it, he regretted it because of the look of absolute terror that Elle gave him. He almost told her to forget about it, until she took a deep breath and started speaking.

"My boyfriend, Trevor, beat me."

**I'm going to end it here and leave you wondering as to why he hit her! Mwahahaha! Please RxR! No Flames! Also, I do not own anyone in this story other than Elle and Trevor! **


	4. Explaining the Bruises

**_When Angels Meet Devils_**

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her?

**_Explaining the Bruises_**

Elle's P.O.V

She saw the look of shock on Lock's face when she said that it was her boyfriend who had abused her. She gave him a weak smile before lowering the sheet so that her bruised and battered body could be seen. Looking down, she took a deep breath before continuing.

"Trevor and I were so happy at first. I thought he was the one. I moved into his house, and for the first week or so, it was great. Then he started, getting very angry at me for no reason. He started accusing me of sleeping with his best friend, but I wasn't. I tried to tell him that, but he ignored me. That's when the beatings started. His eyes were filled with such hatred, it terrified me. Then, when he was done beating me, he would apologize. I was so scared, too scared to run.

Then yesterday, after a particularly bad beating, I kicked him right between the legs. I ran out the door. He recovered and started chasing me. He caught me and started beating me again, right in the middle of the street. I screamed and screamed until the police tore him off of me. But I didn't stick around to be questioned, I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't see where I was going, and I ended up in a forest with strange doors on the tree. I saw one with a pumpkin on it, I felt drawn to it. I opened it and fell in." Glancing up at him from under her lashes, she smiled again. "You know the rest."

Elle sighed again and looked away, ashamed that she'd reveled the fact that she'd been beaten then run away. Just when she was about to start sobbing, she felt Lock put his hand on her shoulder and pull her back into his arms, holding her gently. Only then, did she allow herself to turn in his arms and bury her face against his chest, crying her eyes out.

Lock's P.O.V

Running his hand down the length of Elle's hair, Lock held the sobbing girl to him tightly while trying to calm her down. He was in shock that someone she loved had done this to her. He felt anger coursing through his veins, and he suddenly wanted to break out the weapons he used to use when he was a child and use them on this Trevor character. When he felt Elle wince, he pulled away, looking down at her. Careful of her black eye, he wiped the tears away from her face with the back of his hand.

"Elle, I have a friend, you may have already seen her, named Sally. She is very good with different herbs, she may be able to take the pain away from your wounds, does that sound okay?" Lock couldn't believe how tender he sounded. If Shock or Barrel heard him talking like this, they'd never let him live it down. Speaking of his roommates, he heard the front door open. The sounds of Shock's high heels coming up the stairs, he held Elle against him and hid her face in his chest.

"Hey! Lock! We're home from the party!" His bedroom door opened, and there stood Shock and Barrel, still in their costumes. When they saw the beaten, crying angel in their friend's arms, they froze. Shock smiled at him before going over to the bed. "Well, it's nice to see you haven't lost your cruel edge in torturing the innocent, Lock." Shock peered down at Elle then smirked. "Hey Barrel, it's the little angel from the party. Nice job, Lock." Shock reached out to tug Elle from Lock's arms, causing her to cry out. Lock frowned and smacked Shock's hand away from Elle.

"Screw off Shock! I'm taking her to Jack and Sally's house. I wasn't the one who hurt her. That sick honor goes to her boyfriend." When Shock's eyebrow raised, Lock almost growled at her, protectively holding Elle in his arms. Scooping her up in his arms, Lock kept Elle's face hidden from view as he brushed passed Shock and Barrel. They watched him, shocked at his behavior, as he went downstairs and out the front door.

The two looked at each other and grinned. Their friend had fallen and had fallen hard, and for an angel no less.

**Please RxR! No flames. I do not own any characters other than Trevor and Elle. **


	5. The Healing Begins

_**When Angels Meet Devils**_

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her?

**The Healing Begins**

Elle's P.O.V

It was amazing to see. Lock had yelled at his own friends for trying to mess with her, he'd even hit one of them. Elle had never seen someone do that before. She'd never seen anyone get angry **for** her, only **at** her. For some reason, the fact that Lock had gotten upset over her, made her feel all warm and safe inside. But, the feeling went away when the question as to why he was doing this came to mind. Why was he being so nice to her? Was it because she was hurt? Why did he make her feel safe? Was it because she knew Trevor couldn't beat him? And why did this boy seem so familiar to her? Questions whirled around in her brain, making her ears ring.

Her mind was in chaos with different questions flying in her brain. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Lock when he asked her if she was okay the first three times. She snapped out of her moment of thought when she felt someone press their lips to hers tenderly. The sensation took her by surprise, and for some reason, it made her feel all warm inside. Her lashes fluttered closed and unknowingly, her arms wrapped around the neck of the person kissing her.

But when she opened her eyes to gaze into the eyes of the one kissing her, she saw Lock's amused golden gaze. She tore her lips from his and blushed bright red, she felt her entire face turning a bright shade of rose red. Her arms dropped from around his neck and she held herself. But the moment her lips pulled away from his, the warmth in her chest faded a bit, making her feel almost empty inside. Feelings such as these were foreign to her and quite frankly, they frightened her to no end. Trevor never made her feel like this, and she'd been with him for almost a year. She'd just met Lock and already he was causing alien emotions to well up inside her. What did that mean?

Lock's P.O.V

A small smile curved Lock's lips as he watched different emotions play across Elle's transparent face. She was just so cute. Wait, wait. Cute? Where had that though come from? Then it hit him that he was genuinely attracted to Elle. He knew he could have snapped her out of her earlier train of thought, but she looked just so adorable while lost in her thoughts and biting down on that sexy lower lip of hers. Damn, he had to stop thinking about her lips and her flushed face or else he'd end up kissing her again.

But looking at her face, her wide eyes filled with awe, and her trembling lips, she was just too beautiful to resist. Lock leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to hers again. He smiled to himself when he saw Elle's eyes widen almost to the point of popping out of her head. Her body was rigid against his, and he thought for sure that she was going to push him away. Then she did the strangest thing. She wrapped her arms around his neck again softly, and kissed him back. She relaxed her petite form against him, allowing him to feel her generous breasts pressing against his chest.

They stayed like that for... Well, Lock wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but he knew it wasn't long enough. He was slowly becoming addicted to Elle's shy, sweet kiss. She was so different from the other girls in town. She was small, delicate, and had a purity that made her shine from the inside out. He wanted to kiss her more, feel her soft body in his arms, and know that no one could hurt her again. He had never felt this way about anyone before, much less a female.

But, now wasn't the time to be indulging in kisses, no matter how wonderful they were. He had to get her to Sally and Jack's so that they could help her with her wounds. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Lock started walking at a fast pace. Sally and Jack didn't live far from the tree house, and Lock wanted to get Elle inside as soon as possible so that he could make her comfortable. He wasn't sure when, but he had started to fall for this battered little angel.

Arriving at Sally and Jack's home, he adjusted Elle in his arms so he could ring the bell. Elle hid her face in his shoulder, and Lock just continued to hold her protectively. The Pumpkin King himself answered the door, followed by his wife. They stared down at Lock with confused gazes. That is, until they noticed the blonde angel he was holding in his arms. The couple stepped aside and let him inside. He went inside, keeping Elle wrapped tenderly in his arms.

"Take her to the living room, Lock. I'll go get my healing kit. Jack, my love, can you go get me a robe for her?" Jack nodded and went upstairs to get the robe while Sally went to get the herbs and supplies she needed. Lock went into the living room and sat down on the couch with Elle cradled in his lap. After a few moments, Jack and Sally returned. They stopped in the doorway and stared at Lock. A knowing smile curved their lips as they came over to the couch. Sally took the robe from Jack and cut two holes in the back before handing it to Lock.

"She need to put on this robe so I can get to her injuries. Lock, can you and Jack please leave the room while I work with her? You can tell Jack everything that happened." Sally smiled kindly at the devil boy as he protectively held the girl to his chest. She put a hand on his arm and gave him a gentle smile. "I promise, she will be safe with me. You can wait in the kitchen with Jack, that way you can be near her, sound okay?" Lock looked from Sally to Elle then nodded. He unwound his arms from around her and carefully set her on the couch. Elle clung to him, but he just stroked her hair and kissed her forehead before telling her that he'd be in the other room.

Lock reluctantly left his fragile angel in the capable hands of Sally. Wait? _His_ angel? Since when did he think of Elle as his? Oh screw it. He was falling in love with her and couldn't bare the thought of her being in the arms another. He wanted to protect her from the world. Sighing softly, he left the room after taking one look at Elle's frightened and battered face. The look in her eyes, so scared and vulnerable, broke his heart. With great effort, he left the room with the Pumpkin King and went to the kitchen where he preceded to tell Jack everything that Elle had told him.

**RXR! Please no flames! I own none of the characters except Trevor and Elle! I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. **


	6. The Rage of the Pumpkin King

_**When Angels Meet Devils**_

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her?

**The Rage of The Pumpkin King**

Lock's P.O.V

"...She fell through the door with the pumpkin on it and ended up in our world, like you did with Christmas Town. She ran because she'd never seen anyone like our citizens. Elle was in shock by what her blockhead of a boyfriend, and when she saw everyone dressed up for Halloween, she got scared. Please try to understand, Jack." Lock put his hands on his lap as he looked at the Pumpkin King with a worried expression that was a rare sight to see on his face. He knew that Jack was angry, no angry wasn't even the right word for it. Jack was enraged by what had happened to Elle. When Jack stood up with a look of pure malice on his face, Lock stood up as well and held his arms out in an attempt to block Jack from leaving the kitchen.

"Jack, she's safe now. Sally is helping her and that asshole has no idea where she is. If he even tries to come after her, you and I will be able to protect her. If need be, the entire town would help us out if you commanded it." Lock was desperate to calm the skeleton man down, and it seemed that his reasoning got to him. Taking a deep breath, Jack sat back down and gave Lock a strange look.

"You truly care for her, don't you Lock?" Lock felt his face heat up at the question then looked away. Jack laughed a bit before standing up and putting his hand on Lock's shoulder gently. "You've really grown up from the mischievous boy you once were. I've never seen you behave like this around anyone, much less a female. I think Elle is good for you." Then the Pumpkin King squatted down so that he was almost nose to nose holes (Is that what they're called?) to the younger man. "But if you make her cry, your worst nightmares will look like the sweetest of dreams when I'm done with you." For a moment, Jack scared the ever loving crap out of Lock.

"I swear I'll do my best to take care of her. I know it's hard to believe after all the things I've done in my past, but I truly care for Elle. If I ever get my hands on that piss ant of a boyfriend of her's, I'll destroy him for hurting someone so pure and beautiful." A soft gasp came from behind Lock and he turned around to find Elle and Sally standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Elle's face was beet red, and she had tears in her eyes. Suddenly, her arms were around him and her face was in his chest.

Elle's P.O.V (Slight Lemon- Just a little teasing. :D)

Elle threw her arms around Lock and pressed her flushed face into his chest as she clung to him. She was so happy at the moment. Happier than she ever had been before with Trevor. She pressed her body close to Lock's and felt him run his hand down the length of her hair as he whispered sweet nothings to her. She didn't even notice when Sally and Jack left the room and shut the door to the kitchen, giving them some privacy.

Suddenly, Lock tilted her head back so that blue stared into gold before pressing his lips to her's gently. Elle felt her face flush even more as she wrapped her arms around his neck gently and parted her lips so he could deepen the kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and hold her to him as she closed her eyes. Then she felt him lift her up and the next thing she knew was that she was on his lap on top of the kitchen table with their bodies practically melting against each other.

Lock pulled his lips from her's, and Elle let out a small protest. That is, until he put his lips to her neck and started gently suckling on the tender skin there. Elle tilted her head back and moaned softly as she felt him lick up the length of her throat. A shiver went down her spine as he unbelted the thin cotton robe she wore. Elle blushed and shyly covered her naked torso, but she felt more embarrassed about the marks on her skin than her own nudity. (Strange priorities, right?) She shut her eyes tightly as Lock grabbed her hands and gently pulled her hands away from her body, staring at her exposed skin.

Wiggling a bit, Elle tried to free her hands so she could cover herself again, but Lock held her hands firmly, but gently so he didn't hurt her. She felt so embarrassed from him seeing the marks on her skin that had been inflicted by Trevor. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Lock staring up at her with an intensity and passion that sent a chill up her spine. Biting her lip, she wiggled more in a hopeless effort to try and free her wrists, but Lock held her still as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to a bruise right above her left breast. The light touch caused her eyes to fly open, and she stared down at him as he started moving his lips over the angry bruises.

Shivers ran down Elle's spine as she bit her lower lip harder to muffle the soft sounds that threatened to escape her throat. Soon, she felt him moving downward and shifting their positions so that she sat on the table. When she looked at him, she found him kneeling between her thighs, staring intently at her exposed femininity with a hunger that she'd never seen before. It both frightened and excited her as she watched him lean closer to the damp pink skin. _Oh no. He wouldn't, would he?_ Elle's thoughts were in a frenzy as she turned her face away with embarrassment very evident on her flushed cheeks. Then she felt something touch her heated skin.

Looking down at him again, Elle felt as if her face darkened even more than ever before. The sight of Lock kneeling between her thighs, with his tongue against her clitoris and two fingers inside her, made her feel weak in the knees and extremely aroused. A soft moan escaped her as Elle tried to muffle herself with her one hand while the other clutched the edge of the table so she didn't fall over. That single sound seemed to be incentive for Lock because he started suckling on her tiny clit and pumping the two digits inside her hard and fast. The sensations were building inside Elle rapidly and soon both of her hands were clutching the table as her back arched upwards.

Lock's P.O.V

Lock never slowed down, seeming to be happy at Elle's obvious pleasure, as he removed his two fingers and slipped his tongue inside her while tugging gently on her clit. He was becoming more aroused than before at the sight of his little angel experiencing pleasure, instead of pain, at the touch of a man's hand. He knew that she was getting closer and closer to climaxing, which was what he wanted. Smiling, he lapped up at the sweet juices that came from her soft heated core. She tasted wonderful, just like he knew she would. But just tasting her wasn't enough, he wanted more. He was becoming addicted to her sweet taste.

Finally, Elle came hard and fast. Her back arched, her nails dug into the wood of the table, and her hips jerked right before warm, sticky cum came leaking out of her. Lock greedily licked it up before standing up. Elle was on her back, panting softly, causing her perfect breasts to heave with each breath she took. She was even more beautiful now than she was before. Leaning down, Locked kissed her gently before he heard someone clearing their throat. Both of them looked up and saw Jack and Sally standing in the doorway with shocked expressions on their faces. Elle, being modest as she was, covered herself quickly with the robe and hid her face in Lock's chest. Lock clutched her to his chest and gave the older couple a sheepish grin.

"I can explain?"

**RXR! No flames please! I'm sorry I took so long uploading. I don't own anyone other than Elle and Trevor. That was my first time writing a lemon so don't tease me. **


	7. A Not So Pleasant Visitor

_When Angels Meet Devils_

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her?

**A not so pleasant visitor**

**A few days after the incident in the Kitchen  
**

Normal P.O.V

It was three days after what had happened in the kitchen. Elle and Lock were still too embarrassed to look Sally and Jack in the eyes. (Did I forget to mention that Lock and Elle were staying with The Pumpkin King and his lady to keep Elle safe?) Now that Elle was all healed up, save for the broken wrist, the two couples (well one full on couple and one that wasn't sure what they were to each other yet) decided it might be a good time to go into town to get Elle acquainted with everyone since it seemed like she'd be staying in Halloween Town for a while.

While Jack and Sally were talking to the vampires, under the shade of the blood bank of course, Lock lead Elle towards the side of the store where they could be alone. (Oh, what's he gonna do now?)

Lock's P.O.V

Heart pounding, palms sweaty, and cheeks slightly flushed, Lock took Elle into the shadow of the building while holding her delicate hand in his gently. He was more nervous than he ever had been before in his entire life. Stopping, he turned to look at Elle in her beautiful blue eyes and took a deep breath.

"Elle... I know we just met and everything, but I want you to know that I..." Before he could finish his sentence, something hit him on the back of the head and Elle was jerked away from him roughly. Her frightened scream filled the air as Lock whipped around to see a boy an inch or two shorter than him with black hair and glowing green eyes standing in front of him, holding his beloved Elle in a tight grasp. (Three guesses as to who this is?) The boy, like Elle, had white feathery wings, which meant this could only be the jackass Trevor who had harmed his beautiful angel.

Lock, fuming with rage, took a step towards Trevor and Elle, but froze when he saw something glitter in his hand. The sick prick held a blade against Elle's slender throat. He saw tears run down her frightened face as Trevor pressed the blade tighter against her throat, causing her to scream again. This time in pain. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Jack, Sally, the vampires, and a few other people standing a few feet away with shocked expressions on their faces. Trevor just grinned manically as he made a show of showing the town's people the knife against Elle's throat and the blood he'd already spilled. The vampires were immediately detained as Sally held Jack back.

Lock was just as angry as the Pumpkin King as he clenched his fists. He had to get Elle away from him without hurting her. Looking from Elle to Trevor, he growled. _How am I supposed to get her away from him? Wait, if I can trick him into fighting me, then Sally can grab Elle and Jack and I can take this sick bastard down._ Lock smiled to himself before looking to Jack and nodding slightly. As if understanding his plan, Jack nodded again before Lock looked back at Trevor.

"What do you say we settle this like men, Trevor? No rules, no weapons, nothing but our bare fists. Winner gets the girl. That is, unless you're too chicken to fight me." Just to provoke him further, Lock did a fairly good impression of a chicken. Trevor's face was red with anger as he threw Elle to the ground and tossed down his knife before running at Lock with his fist cocked back. Lock dodged his hit then threw one of his own, knocking Trevor flat on his ass.

For the first time in years, Lock let loose his inner psycho.

Elle's P.O.V

Whimpering softly, Elle touched the bloody spot on her neck as Sally came over to her and pulled her away from the fighting boys. She watched Lock and Trevor fight while Sally cleaned her up before putting a soft bandage on her neck. She bit her lower lip at the pain as she clung to the rag doll woman for comfort while tears ran down her cheeks.

Pure terror filled her entire body as she watched Lock become someone she didn't recognize. The loving, playful boy she'd fallen in love with was replaced by someone who radiated evil and malice. His yellow eyes were no longer warm and happy, but cold and angry. Instead of being a boy that simply dressed like the Devil for the hell of it, he had become the Devil right in front of her and that scared the crap out of her. Fear gripped her body and froze her on the spot as she watched the fight continue just a few feet from her.

Both boys were injured already. Trevor's nose was bloody and his eye was starting to swell shut, and Lock had a bruise forming on his cheek along with a busted lip. The crowd was trying their best to hold back the vampires who were in a frenzy from the scent of blood in the air, but if the fight continued any longer then the vampires would break loose and have a feeding frenzy.

Seeing Trevor falling to the ground again, she watched as he grabbed his blade from the ground and rushed Lock. Elle did what was pure reaction and screamed. Jack saw Trevor's blade and so did Lock. Lock barely dodged the blade as he slammed his fist into Trevor's stomach, sending him flying back into a wall with a crash. The blow seemed to knock Trevor unconscious, but Lock didn't stop. Elle swore time slowed down as she watched Lock pick up the fallen blade and walk over to Trevor with deadly intent visible in his eyes. Right as he was about to kill Trevor, Elle pulled away from Sally and stood up before running over to Lock to stop him. But when she grabbed his arm, he turned around and slashed her cheek, causing blood to spill down her cheek.

Pain radiated from the spot as she let go of his arm to clutch her cheek after crying out. She saw the insanity fade from Lock's gaze as he stared at her then the knife that was now dripping with her blood. He dropped it as if it burned him then reached out to her, but Elle was already too afraid of him. Backing away from his touch, she ran past him and pushed her way through the crowd, sobbing. No one tried to stop her as she heard Lock scream her name. But she didn't stop, she just ran.

**Please RXR! No flames please. I wonder what Lock was going to tell her? Find out in the next chapter, my lovelies! I'll try to update sooner. I don't own anyone except Elle and Trevor. **


	8. Confessions

_When Angels Meet Devils_

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her?

**Confessions**

Lock's P.O.V

Lock watched as Elle fled from him with tears running down her cheeks. He stood there, frozen with one arm stretched out after her and tears filling his eyes. Everyone stared at him as Jack came over to him. Lock dropped his arm to the side before looking at the Pumpkin King with big eyes as tears began to run down his cheeks. Then, a crack filled the air as the bony hand of Jack Skellington connected with Lock's cheek. Lock felt his head snap towards the left as pain blossomed in his cheek. The town's people gasped. Jack never hit anyone, but they had just seen the almighty Pumpkin King strike Lock. Lock lowered his head in shame as he looked down at his blood splattered hands.

He'd never felt more ashamed in all his life. He'd almost killed a man and had hurt the woman he swore to never hurt or make cry. Looking towards the unconscious body of the asshole known as Trevor, his eyes widened when he saw it was gone. Turning his gaze towards Jack, he saw that the vampires were gone as well. Lock could only draw one conclusion in his mind and it sent shivers up his spine the longer her thought about it. He was still deep in thought when he felt a sharp rap on his head that knocked him from his thought process. When he looked up, he saw that the crowd had made an opening for him and Jack was motioning for him to go. He felt a smile blossom on his face as he ran through the crowd to search for Elle. He had a pretty good idea as to where she'd gone.

Running as fast as he could, Lock headed out of town and towards the tree house. When he arrived, he went straight to the front door and found it locked. Pounding on the door, he called out to Elle, but received no reply. Looking around the house, he saw a shadow in his bedroom. A very curvy shadow with wings. Smiling, he ran over to stand under his window before climbing up the tree until he was at his window. Gently, he knocked on the window and saw Elle pull back the curtains to stare at him. The blood was dried on her cheek and tears were still running down her cheeks. She looked ready to close the curtains, and he knew that if she did then he'd lost her.

"Elle, please don't close the curtains. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never purposely hurt you because I love you." (Now you know what he wanted to say) He saw her tense up, her hand curling around the curtains in a fist as she bit her trembling lower lip. He froze, awaiting her answer as he just stared at her. Then he saw her drop the curtain and smiled as she opened the window for him to climb inside.

Elle's P.O.V

Elle watched as Lock climbed into the bedroom then shut the window behind him before drawing the curtains. She felt her cheeks heat up as he stepped closer to her and wiped the tears away from her cheeks with his lips. Her entire body was trembling as she watched him wrap his strong arms around her waist to hold her close to him. Despite the fact that she was terrified of him, she still felt warmth and comfort in his embrace.

Burying her face against his chest, Elle continued to tremble as Lock ran his hands through her hair tenderly and just held her. Other than the injuries he'd sustained from earlier and the blood on his hands, it was as if the side of him she'd seen earlier had vanished. It made her happy and feel safe to know that the boy she knew and loved was back in her arms. Feeling him pull away, she looked up and saw him looking at her with sadness and the smallest traces of fear shadowing his gaze. Tenderly, she stroked his cheek with her fingertips before he stepped away. That made her concerned.

"What's wrong, Lock?" worry and sadness colored her voice as she stepped towards him, but he held up his blood stained hands to stop her. She stopped and watched him carefully, wondering what he would do.

"I can't touch you with his blood on my hands. I need to wash away this filth before I can even consider touching someone as pure as you, my angel." he gave her a weak smile before turning away to walk to the bathroom. She flung her arms around his waist and held him tightly. Pressing her face against his back, she smiled gently before blushing a bit.

"I love you Lock. What happened today will just be just a faded nightmare by tomorrow. Don't let it stand in the way of us." (Sudden mood change, right?) She felt Lock stiffen then turn his body so that his arms were wrapped around her again. But instead of just holding her, he tilted her chin up so that gold could collide with blue. Then, almost as if in slow motion, he leaned down to press his lips to her's in a tender, love filled kiss. Elle felt her cheeks heat up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips slightly to let his tongue enter her mouth to tease her's.

She could feel his arousal through his pants pressing against her stomach through their clothes. Immediately, Elle felt her cheeks flush darker as his hands moved lower to lift her up off the ground, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist so she didn't fall down. Then, they were moving. Some how, Lock managed to carry her into the bathroom (it's connected to the bedroom) and still continue to kiss her. Mind completely filled with passion and love, she didn't even notice when he sat her down on the counter top and released her to shut the door and lock it before turning to look at her with a smile on his face and arousal in his eyes.

**I'm going to leave it right here and dedicate an entire chapter to their first time together. Please RXR! No flames. Chapter 9 may take a bit longer since I've never actually written a full lemon, but I will do my best. I'm sorry I'm taking so long between uploads, but unlike Elle and Lock, my love life sucks. Anyway! I don't own anyone except Trevor and Elle!  
**


	9. Steam can be caused by more than water

_When Angels Meet Devils_

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her?

**Steam can be caused by more than just water**

**(NOTE: Lemony Chapter)**

Lock's P.O.V

Smiling to himself at the sight of Elle sitting on the counter top in the bathroom with her cheeks flushed that adorable shade of red, Lock walked over to the shower to turn on the water. Placing his hand under the spray of water, he smiled as it warmed to the perfect temperature. Turning towards Elle, he grinned teasingly as he started to unbutton his blood stained, red dress shirt (he tried to look nice when going out into the town with Elle) before dropping it to the bathroom floor. He smirked when he saw Elle's eyes widen at his bare chest. He wasn't totally vain, but he did work out and do manual labor in town when someone needed help.

But just as he was taking off his shoes and socks, he saw Elle unbuttoning the small pearl buttons that ran down the front of her pale blue dress (courtesy of Sally.) He was transfixed on her creamy white skin as the light cotton material was lowered down her shoulders and arms until her simple white under dress could be seen. As she took off her dress, he felt his smile widen. His beautiful angel was sitting on the black counter top in a white silky under dress with her golden curls falling around her flushed face. Lock suddenly wished he had a camera so that he could capture this moment forever.

Just as he was about to reach out to touch her, she shrank back shyly and he smiled gently before turning towards the shower. He stripped off his jeans and black boxers before stepping under the warm spray of water. He turned towards his blushing angel and held out a hand, knowing full and well that she could see his arousal. Lock could tell that she was a bit uncomfortable with his full nudity, so he just stood there with his hand out stretched to her with the warm water pouring down around him.

He knew that if she rejected him right now then he'd have no problem taking a cold shower to alleviate his hard on. But he would be willing to do that if it meant that she felt safer doing it that route. It would kill him to slow down, but he didn't want to lose Elle by going too fast with her. He didn't want to scare her or hurt her, like that dirt bag had. As the moment stretched on, Lock would have sworn that the space between them was getting longer by the second. He was starting to get nervous that Elle would be too scared to go through with it, but when he saw the glimmering look in her beautiful eyes, he felt a jolt go through him as his grin widened.

Elle's P.O.V

Heart pounding, knees slightly weak, and face flushed, Elle got off the counter top and shyly stripped off her under dress so that she stood in front of Lock completely naked. Crossing her arms over her breasts and suddenly damp core, she flushed even more than before. The heat of the air and Lock's gaze made Elle almost want to faint from the intensity, but she knew if she did then she'd lose this moment. Yes she was embarrassed, but she wanted Lock more than she wanted her modesty.

Deciding to be bold for once in her life, Elle dropped her arms and walked up to Lock, swaying her hips in what she hoped was a provocative movement. She decided that the look in Lock's eyes and the small groan he made in the back of his throat meant she was doing good. Stepping into the shower, she shut the clear glass door behind her as the water came pouring down on her, dampening her wild curls and feathery wings. The warm water felt great on her skin, but the feel of Lock's heated gaze on her bare breasts and the apex of her thighs felt even better.

Wrapping her arms around his neck gently, Elle pressed her body to Lock's slightly before pulling his head down to her level and planting a kiss on his lips. Usually he was the one to initiate the kisses, but Elle wanted to kiss him so badly that she couldn't wait any longer. Tangling her fingers in his damp purple hair, she closed her eyes and pressed a little closer to him. When she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her closer so they were practically melded together, she moaned softly against his lips. That seemed to do it because Elle felt Lock lift her up and force her to wrap her legs around his hips.

She whimpered when he pulled his lips from her's and grazed her earlobe with his teeth. Elle swore her temperature shot through the roof when she heard him growl in her ear for her to lock her ankles and hold on tightly. Obediently, Elle locked her ankles and felt very vulnerable in the position. The head of his cock was pressed against her wet entrance, her back was pressed against the wet shower wall, and her breasts, the impudent little hussies, were thrusting themselves at his chest. Then Elle felt him push a little bit inside her, causing her to cry out softly. Lock pressed his lips to her's again to muffle her as he stilled inside her. Only the head of his shaft was inside her and it felt like he was stretching her wide open. It hurt a little bit, but at the same time, it felt wonderful.

Lock's P.O.V

Lock stared at Elle with open eyes as he continued to kiss her. He desperately wanted to move inside her, but he could see in her eyes that she was uncomfortable. He knew it was her first time by how she was behaving so he wanted to make this as perfect for her as possible. Pulling back, he looked down at his lovely little angel and waited until she gave him permission to move forward. Holding as still as he could, he waited until he saw Elle nod and her complete trust shining in her blue eyes. Biting his lip, he pushed forward until he felt the head of his cock hit her thin barrier of innocence.

Pulling back, he stared into her eyes while he pulled almost all the way out of her warmth. When he saw her nod and shut her eyes, he slammed forward right as he captured her lips in a heated kiss to take her mind off the pain. He could feel her tight velvety muscles clamp around him and that almost made him cum right then and there, but he had to hold off until she was at the edge of insanity with him. Only then would he let himself lose what little control he had left. But, all thoughts of nobility left his brain as Elle started moving her hips up and down so that she was riding him slowly. Her soft moans filled his ears, and he could feel all his blood rushing to his groin.

Unable to hold back any longer, Lock held Elle's hips tightly and started slamming into her over and over, making her cry out and squirm on top of him. Her soft cries of pleasure were driving him insane. Her inner muscles were clamped down around him so tightly that he felt like she was trying to milk him dry. Leaning his head down, he watched as her breasts wiggled with each hard thrust. It was a mesmerizing sight to behold. Her nipples were tight and pink, so he leaned forward and took one into his mouth, making her cry out again. She bathed him in warmth as she came for the first time, but he wasn't quite ready to let her off him yet.

Continuing his hard, fast pace, Lock bit and teased Elle's nipples until she was crying that she was going to cum again. Smiling against her breasts, he pulled back and watched her expressive, flushed face. She looked so beautiful at the moment, and the clouded look of passion in her eyes sent him over the edge. A hoarse cry mingled with her's as he came inside her. In the back of his mind, he knew he should have pulled out but the thought of Elle carrying his baby excited him to no end. He smiled when he saw Elle resting her head on his chest and panting softly. Kissing her forehead, he managed to turn the water off and open the door without setting her down. Carrying his beloved to his bed, he tenderly laid her down on the black covers and laid down beside her.

Pulling the covers over them, he wrapped his arms around her waist so he could hold her behind and feel her breasts against his chest. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep beside Elle (she'd fallen asleep after making love from exhaustion) Dreams of his Elle filled his mind as he drifted off to a deep sleep, holding Elle to him. Little did he know that his roommates had come home early and had heard the entire moment in the shower with smirks on their faces. The devil had fallen for an angel and was sworn to protect her from the world, even himself if necessary.

**I'm so so sorry that I've taken so long with this chapter. This is my first full lemon, so please don't flame it. I'll try to update sooner next time. Be on the look out for Chapter 10! Please RXR and No FLAMES! I own no one except Trevor and Elle, and the little ones. Oopsie... You weren't supposed to know about them until later! **


	10. Author's note

To my dearest readers,

It sucks that I haven't been able to upload any new scenes for the story, and I'm really sorry that I have left you guys in suspense for so long. However, my sister's pregnancy is more important than you guys' happiness. It's her first baby and I'm helping her plan the wedding and decorate. I'll try to give you guys more of the story, but until then, I'll be posting a little slowly. But I swear to give you guys the best story ever! That you can count on. So please hang in there and keep reading.

Love,

Skye 3


	11. Wait WHAT!

_When Angels Meet Devils_

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her?

_**Wait... WHAT?! **_

Lock's P.O.V

It had been two months since Lock and Elle had first made love. They were officially a couple, and they hadn't seen a hair nor a feather of Trevor. In their opinion, it was heaven for those two months. That is, until Elle began behaving very strangely and Lock didn't know why. Jack and Sally were usually not at home. Most of the times they told Lock and Elle they were going to go do romantic stuff then be gone for days at a time. But Lock didn't care since he got to be alone with his beautiful angel.

It seemed like such a normal morning, Lock was in the kitchen having a cup of coffee and waiting for Elle to come downstairs for breakfast when he heard her crying from upstairs. Dropping his mug and splattering coffee all over the floor, he ran upstairs and burst into the bedroom they shared. He heard Elle crying from inside the bathroom and tenderly knocked on the door, in case he caught her in a compromising position.

"Elle? Baby? Are you okay?" Pressing his ear to the door, he listened to the sounds of the toilet being flushed and the sink running. A few minutes later, the door opened and Elle's tear streaked face poked out. Lock's heart nearly broke in half at the sight of his beloved's sadness and tears. Taking her into his arms, he gently held her.

"What's wrong baby? Do you feel sick, do you need to see a doctor?" At Elle's small nod, Lock scooped her up into his arms bridal style and started walking downstairs quickly, not even caring that they were both in their pajamas and robes. As he was about to walk out the door, Elle reminded him that it would be rude if they didn't leave a note for Jack and Sally saying where they were going. Setting Elle down carefully, he scribbled down a note saying that they would be at 's place getting Elle checked out.

After he set the note down, he scooped his sweetheart up into his arms again and left the house before Elle could point out their wardrobe issues.

Elle's P.O.V

Elle stared up at Lock lovingly as he carried her through town towards the house of Dr. Finklestein. She'd only seen the man a few times and didn't like him, but he was the only doctor in town, so she was kind of stuck seeing him if she was ill since Sally wasn't around to check her out. But as long as Lock was with her, Elle felt safe and protected. Resting her cheek on his chest, she snuggled into his chest, smiling to herself.

Too soon, they were at the home of Dr. Finklestein and the old mad scientist was waiting for them outside with a tall woman that looked nearly identical to him. His assistant no doubt. Elle wanted to cling to Lock tighter as he set her feet on the ground and lead her inside. She was forced to sit on a table and felt the probing stare of the doctor. It made her skin crawl and made her want to run away in fear.

"What seems to be the problem, little angel?" the cracked voice of the doctor made Elle's skin crawl even more than before. Gulping slightly and blushing a bit, Elle grabbed Lock's hand and took a deep breath.

"I've been sick for the past month, I haven't gotten my period, and I always feel tired. Do you have any idea what's wrong with me?" Biting her lower lip hard, Elle squeezed Lock's hand tightly and watched as the doctor and his assistant looked at each other then at them. Then they did the strangest thing. They started laughing. Lock and Elle looked at each other with confused looks before feeling very angry.

"Why are you laughing? What the hell is so funny?!" Elle was shocked at herself. She never raised her voice, but those two freaky chrome domes. When the two stopped laughing, they looked at Elle with a serious expression on their faces.

"My dear girl, you're not ill. You're pregnant!" The doctor shouted happily and he and his assistant smiled brightly.

"Oh pregnant? Is that all?" Elle and Lock smiled at each other before they realized what the doctor had really said.

"WAIT! WHAT? I'M PREGNANT?!"

**Sorry it took so long to update. Please read and review all! I own no one except Elle, Trevor, and the soon to be born baby(s). Please no flames! **


	12. Visitation

_When Angels Meet Devils_

Plot Summary: What happens when Lock, the devil costume wearing boy from Halloween Town, meets Elle, an out of place angel girl from Valentine City with a not so lovely life? They're two different people, from different worlds. But then, why does Elle feel so drawn to Halloween Town? Why does it seem so familiar to her?

_**Visitation**_

Lock's P.O.V

Staring at the doctor with eyes he was sure were popping out of his head, Lock glanced at Elle and saw her eyes were shimmering with tears. He wasn't sure if they were tears of happiness or what. But when he looked at Dr. Finklestein, he saw the happiness in his eyes. Why would Finklestein be happy about Elle being pregnant? But never mind that, his beautiful Elle and he are going to be parents!

Looking at his perfect angel, he threw his arms around her tenderly and held her to his chest. He felt Elle rest her head on his chest and moved his hand to cover her stomach, only to find her hand already there. Intertwining their fingers, he smiled down at Elle and kissed her forehead.

Turning his face towards Finklestein, he smiled and stroked Elle's stomach absentmindedly. There was only one question weighing on his mind.

"Dr. Finklestein? Is there anyway we can determine the gender of the baby?" As an afterthought, he added "Safely?" The doctor's face fell as he shook his head. Lock knew that meant that he had an idea to determine the gender of the baby, but not safely. Lock did not want to put the life of his unborn child and Elle at stake. Then he saw the doctor get the strangest look on his face.

"At the moment I can't tell you what the baby's gender is because it's too early. But I have heard tale that there is a machine in the human world that can tell you all that when Elle is about... What was it again, Precious?" The doctor turned towards his assistant with a puzzled expression, and the woman just smiled at him.

"About 4 months, Dearest. Elle is only a month and a half along. So Lock, you and Elle need to go to the human world in two and a half months to see a human doctor. They'll be able to tell you the sex of the baby and when the baby is to be born." Finklestein nodded in agreement with his assistant and Lock felt Elle hold him tighter, almost like she was scared of something. Lock clutched Elle's hand and smiled down at her.

"We'll go see the doctor in the human world then come back with good news. Thank you for your help today, Dr. Finklestein." Helping Elle up off the table, he lead her out the door of the lab and back onto the dirt streets with home in mind.

Elle's P.O.V

As the couple walked down the street towards home, Elle kept her hand over her stomach and was practically over filled with joy. But then a dark thought came to her mind. What if Trevor showed up and tried to take her baby? That thought scared her more than anything in Halloween Town. But when she felt Lock's comforting arm around her waist and his hand covering her's, her fear seemed to melt away. Smiling up at the man by her side, she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed with content.

About halfway home, right as they were passing the town archives, the young couple met up with Jack and Sally who had matching looks of worry and concern. Smiling at Sally, Elle untangled herself from Lock and went over to the rag doll woman, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh Sally! We have wonderful news to tell you and Jack!" Elle could see Lock smiling with pride out of the corner of her eye. Sally and Jack's faces brightened a little but then sunk back into a worried look. Jack stepped forward and put a hand on Elle's shoulder.

"Elle, Sally and I were doing some research on the town's history and found something very interesting. You are an orphan, correct?" At Elle's nod, Jack frowned again. "Then that confirms it. 17 years ago, a young witch girl was stolen from her home and transformed into a winged creature. The girl was said to have been born with unnatural blonde hair, bright eyes, and fair skin. Her name was Eleanor. Elle, we think that you were that little witch baby."

**Please RXR! No flames please! I own no one except Elle, Trevor, and the baby(s). **


End file.
